I've Loved You From the First Time I Saw You
by themreaper
Summary: Even from the very beginning, Naomi knew she felt something for Emily. Too bad she spent a majority of her life forcing it away, trying to deny it. What happens when the girl she's chasing invites her to a party? Based on canon information from the show.
1. The Distance

**Warning. Warning. American writer alert. And let me just say that I've studied up on British education the best I could, though it is still a little confusing. I hope to use correct slang terms as well (Although I may spell things a bit differently. So I apologize in advance for that, and for any mistakes I may make.)**

**So anyway, this is my first fanfiction ever. Like ever, ever. I plan on making this a multichapter fic, and I know this is a pretty common subject to write a fic about, but I really wanted to write this on my own. I just love these two so much that I couldn't help myself. I'm not too sure how long this will be. Probably not _too_ long, but either way I hope you enjoy~ Don't be afraid to tell me how I could improve. **

* * *

The first time Naomi met eyes with the single-handedly most beautiful girl she'd ever seen, she was twelve.

At the time, the whole sexuality thing was a tad bit confusing. Not that she didn't know what sex was. She did. Her mother had explained it to her not long beforehand; not abashedly at all, in fact. Naomi asked where babies came from, and her mother told her, but more in terms of girl + boy = sex. She hadn't explained that a girl could like another girl the way most girls liked boys. Perhaps she didn't feel the need to discuss it. That her daughter was too young to think like that; to know what she was.

She was right.

Most twelve-year-old girls, especially her, didn't look at another girl and go, "That's it. She's the one. I love her, and I want to have sex with her." Hell, she didn't think most girls thought that way about guys at the time. Well...Unless they were Katie Fitch.

Instead, Naomi was often left with an odd feeling in her stomach every time she laid eyes on Emily Fitch, the girl unfortunate enough to be twins with Katie, the most obnoxiously loud girl she'd ever met. Opposite of her normally soft-spoken sister.

She couldn't describe the feeling as butterflies. At least, if it was butterflies, it wasn't how she imagined they'd feel. It felt more like a... sinking feeling? Like her life was about to be ran directly into the ground with every look she'd dare offer. Which was bloody ridiculous. As long as she kept her distance, nothing could go wrong, right?

So she just looked. For the longest time she just...looked, hoping that maybe, just once, Emily would look back.

The thing was, Naomi wasn't sure _what_ she felt for Emily. She especially didn't know at twelve. She knew that she wanted to be her friend, and that she thought Emily looked very pretty, and that she had beautiful brown eyes, and that she was definitely smart, and caring, and that she spent more time than necessary in her sister's shadow. She knew that she wanted Emily to speak for herself, something her oh so_ lovely_ twin (And she meant that in the most sarcastic way possible) had decided to do for her. She just wanted to talk to her. Too bad she was too chicken.

Naomi spent a good portion of secondary school in a state of confusion, her feelings doing nothing but flowing around in a permanent state disorientation. The more she thought about it, the more agitated she got with herself. She didn't like a girl. She couldn't like a girl. It was absurd! She was straight for Christ's sake!

She was straight, yeah, that's what she told herself. That's why she went to parties at the tender age of fourteen, getting so completely fucked, that those thoughts of Emily could never reach her. There, she'd rarely, but sometimes, kiss guys whilst convincing herself that's what she really wanted. Not Emily, but a guy. Not Emily. No, never her.

The one conflicting issue was Emily often showing up at the same parties, Katie not far from her. Sometimes they would catch sight of each other from across the room at the same time Naomi decided to down half a bottle of vodka. Naomi wasn't used to Emily looking back. It seemed like she was waiting for years to be noticed by her, and only recently had Emily finally appeased her. She was looking at her.

It was more than just a quick glance. Sometimes, Emily would stare with the same intensity Naomi had done, and she'd do it more frequently than she ever had before (Which was saying quite a bit. Before, Naomi could never get Emily to look at her. Maybe, just maybe, Emily was actually starting to notice her?)

The more they looked, the stronger the sinking feeling got. It wasn't longer before Naomi spent a majority of her nights fantasizing about her, despite never once speaking to her. Though she had heard her voice when she was fortunate enough to overhear the conversations she had with others. It was surprisingly husky, certainly not something she expected. She would have thought Emily to have a soft, mousey voice, but she liked her husky voice more. It was...sexier.

After they started seeing each other at parties, Emily started attempting to talk to her. An ocasional "Hi," in the hallways, but nothing more than that. Not that Naomi responded much anyway. She usually just ducked her head, mumbling the greeting back, before quickly walking past her.

It wasn't until she was fifteen that she managed to get a successful conversation out.

She stood by her locker, nervously fidgeting around, looking at Emily while she was at her own locker. Alone. Which was rare. Naomi spent a few moments gathering up courage before approaching her, leaning against the wall near Emily's locker, trying to appear nonchalant when she was really freaking on the inside. Her heart hammering against her chest.

"Hi."

Emily jumped, slamming her locker door closed in surprise. Shit, she hadn't meant to scare her. "Oh, hey."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Well, hell. She'd never managed to get this far before. Maybe she should have planned this better. "Sorry I, uh, didn't mean to scare you."

Naomi tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped when Emily shot her a brilliant smile.

"Nah, it's okay. I was just surprised is all." Another awkward silence. And then... "Are you coming to the party tonight? I think it's at Jake's or John's or something like that." Naomi blinked, surprised by the sudden change in topic, but also sort of grateful since she didn't know what else to say. A simple greeting was all she could muster for the moment. Conversation skills never were her strong suit.

She shifted from foot to foot, nervously adjusting the strap to the bag she had over her shoulder, "I don't think I was invited."

"Well, I invited you. So... are you coming or not?"

Naomi shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I'll be there." This wasn't necessarily how she wanted their conversation to go, but she was happy to be invited. Not that she would tell anyone that. She just wanted to talk to her. Maybe they'd get a better chance to talk at the party anyway.

Emily's eyes lit up with excitement. "Great!" She turned to walk away, "I have to get to class now. Guess I'll see you later?"

Naomi nodded, putting her back against the locker as she watched her walk away. She took a shaky breath, leaning her head back to feel the cold metal against her contrastingly hot skin, trying to get a hold on get emotions.

This could be bad.


	2. The Fire

**Thank you all so much for the reviews you left last time! They really made me smile (and are part of the reason I chose to update so fast.) So, viola. I've done it. I've written my first Naomily kiss and it felt wonderful.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was bad.

The rest of the day included slightly to full blown panicky thoughts whilst she fidgeted in her seat during her class lectures. It's not like she hadn't been to a party before, so why was she stressing out so much? It was stupid to question herself. She knew why the thought scared her, though she pretended not to. Never before had she been directly invited by the source of all her confusion. Normally, she was just invited as a civility anyway; just to be polite. Considering her embarrassingly lack of friends, it was no surprise.

After school, Naomi went home, rummaging through her closet, trying to find something acceptable to wear. Most of her closet consisted of loud, floral patterned clothing, something she was often made fun of for. Not that she cared. She had trained herself not to. Fuck them if they didn't like it.

In the end, Naomi settled for a black and blue, plaid button-up shirt, and a purple skirt. Casual, but not _too_ casual. Jesus, she really needed to get a handle on herself. Who even cared? It was just a fucking party for fucks sake. She stared at herself in the mirror, scowling for good effort. She did have to admit though. She looked pretty good.

She wanted to smack herself when the next thought that crossed her mind was _I wonder if Emily would think so. _

The next step was to waste time. The party didn't start until much later, and she wanted to show up late just for good measure. Try not to appear too desperate. So, she laid on her bed, flipping through magazines, and anything else that could occupy her thoughts. With every magazine she held to her face, she'd space out, letting her thoughts take control of her. Before she knew it, she was knee deep in fantasized scenarios whilst she stared through whatever she was meant to be reading.

Maybe this time she should plan a little better. Make a list, perhaps? The last thing she needed was to freeze up again. She opened her desk drawer, getting out a notebook and setting it on top. Just as she put a pencil to it, she stopped. Was she seriously doing this? A bout of anger surged through her, and without thinking she picked up the notebook and tossed it across her room. No. No lists! Christ, this was getting way too out of hand. That girl was making her life miserable.

* * *

Naomi tried to appear calm as she leaned against the wall, away from most of the people at the party. The place was filled with smoke as everyone passed a spliff to one another, or choosing to light one up themselves. The music was deafening loud – the point of which Naomi couldn't hear herself think. In one hand, she held a cup, and in the other, her own spliff. She alternated between taking a sip and taking a puff, trying her best to calm her frazzled nerves. The spliff working wonders as she felt herself relaxing.

Her eyes darted around the room, more specifically, the door anytime it was opened. Despite arriving late like she originally planned, Emily was nowhere to be seen. Beforehand, Naomi had made a quick trip around the house to make sure she hadn't missed anything, retiring to her corner when she came up empty. She sighed, taking a huge gulp out of the drink she had in her hand. She didn't even know why she was doing this. Everything in her head had been in such a permanent state of disarray for the past few...years? Months? When did it really start, anyway? Naomi may have liked her from the beginning, but it was easy to ignore. At first. The longer her little...crush...went on, the harder it became for her to distance herself. She still wanted to distance herself, but at the same time, she didn't. She wanted to learn as much about that petite, little redhead as she could.

She scowled when a boy her aged approached her, trashed to the point he couldn't even walk in a straight line. He stumbled over to her, and stood directly in front of her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"What d'ya say ta havin' a go with me, pretty lady. I'll show ya a nice time alright." He leaned forward, seemingly intent on kissing her. He frowned when she pushed him away.

"Fuck off, would you?" She sneered at him, turning her head away from him, hoping that would be the end of it

"Aw c'mon, babe," he continued, "I wanna ride 'nd you wanna ride. Let's not waste time."

"Look, I told you-"

"Do we have a problem here?"

Naomi nearly shot through the roof when that oh-so-husky voice she came to know interrupted her. Of all times for her to show up, she had to pick the time where she was least prepared. Slowly, she turned her head, as if she was about to see a monster. There Emily stood, barely up to the man's shoulder. She was frowning at him, an oddly cute expression for what she was trying to express.

"Jeez, no need ta be so f...feisty." The boy swayed from side to side, "If ya want, you could join us. Up fer a threesome, eh?" Emily shot him a disgusted look, and pushed him just enough so he'd get the message. What she hadn't counted on was the guy crashing to the ground, stilling when he hit the floor.

A shocked pause was felt between the two.

"Shit, I think you killed him," Naomi said.

"I...I didn't mean to! I was just trying to help!" Emily cried, a slight slur in her voice, and her face already sweaty. Was she fucked already? How long had she been there?

Naomi couldn't help the laughter from bubbling up when the guy started snoring.

"That was not funny!" Despite herself, Emily started to giggle. Once their laughter died down, silence fell between them. The two began their familiar staring game, Naomi bringing the spliff to her lips, slowly inhaling. The entire time, those beautiful brown eyes boring into hers. When she took it away, she exhaled, hoping to fill the silence between the two of them, despite the loud, booming music.

Suddenly, Emily piped up a: "Maybe we should go somewhere quieter. I can't hear myself think."

Funny. Weren't those her exact thoughts just moments ago?

In spite of the sinking feeling in her stomach surfacing, she nodded. Wasn't this the chance she had been waiting for? Following Emily, who seemed to know the house much better than she did, she shot her a questioning look. "How long have you been here for?"

"Oh, I don't know. A few minutes maybe? Katie wanted to go somewhere before we got here and..." She trailed off, shrugging, "What about you?"

"Uh, I just got here," she lied. She had to have been there for at least half an hour, but who could really know? Time seemed to speed up when she got enough chemicals in her system. For all she knew, she could have been there for hours.

The two of them slowed to a stop on the porch behind the house. The music muffled by the walls allowed for regular conversation, and despite a few stragglers, they were mostly alone. Emily slid down to a sitting position, her back against the wall. She reached up and lightly tugged on Naomi's hand, signaling her to have a seat next to her. The blonde obliged, sitting next to her, but putting enough space between the two of them so she didn't feel too uncomfortable. She could still feel a tingle in her hand after Emily pulled away.

"Soooo, thanks for coming." Emily started after a slight pause between the two of them. It started to seem like second nature for awkward silences to form around them. Sometimes it wasn't too bad, but other times it made her want to rip her hair out. Luckily, she was as calm as she was going to get with Emily sitting next to her.

"I guess I should thank you for the invite, but I don't really know why you invited me in the first place. It's not like I know anyone here."

This time it was Emily's turn to pause. Her eyes squinted at Naomi before darting away. "Well, I thought it would be nice if you showed up." She shifted, turning to face Naomi. She stuck her hand out, "Hello, I'm Emily. Nice to meet you."

Naomi stared at her hand, "What are you doing?"

"I don't think we've been officially introduced," her lips twitched at first, then she broke into a huge grin.

Naomi bit her lip, her gaze focused on her face. It was hard to concentrate over her adorable smile. After a moment, she glanced at Emily's hand, taking it in her own. "Nice to meet you, Emily. My name is Naomi. How do you do?" She asked sarcastically. At that, both of them broke into a fit of laughter.

Somehow, it was easier to talk to Emily now, and that's what the two of them spent most of the night doing. Of course, that didn't mean Naomi wasn't freaked out of her mind. She was. It was more that she had gotten used to the yearning she felt, and pushed it back somewhere in the dark corner of her head. Even if she spent a majority of the night wanting Emily in her arms, there was no way she was going to allow herself to do so. Longing was not a useful emotion to her. It was best if she just pretended it wasn't there.

After a while, there was another pause. Only this time it wasn't awkward. Rather it was filled with a strange...tension. The sinking feeling in her stomach was back with a vengeance when she saw Emily's gaze drop down to her lips and then back up to her face. "Naomi?"

That husky tone sent her on edge. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

She froze. "No...I haven't."

Emily shook her head, her gaze focused on Naomi's lips again. "Neither have I." Her breath caught in her throat as Emily began to learn forward, cautiously, as if Naomi would pull away.

Which she should have.

Which she didn't.

Instead, she waited. Waited to feel those beautiful lips on her own, waited for her entire world to come crashing down around her, waited for her life to come to an end as she knew it. The beautiful girl she'd spent day and night thinking about initiated this clever little game of cat and mouse. Only this time, Naomi was the mouse waiting to be caught.

When she finally felt Emily's lips on her own, it was like a bomb went off. The past few years she did nothing but push thoughts of Emily away, but here she was. Kissing the girl of her dreams.

And oh god did she kiss. She never wanted to stop. Before she knew it, her hands held a fistful of her hair as she kissed her back with much more passion than she'd ever done with anything in her entire life. It was like she couldn't control herself. Not that Emily seemed to mind much. Naomi felt her smirk into the kiss as she kissed her back. Emily's hands cradled her cheek as she struggled to get even closer.

Each time one of them would pull back for air, they would bring their lips back together with even more force than before, switching angles every once in a while to get more comfortable. Even through the muffled music, the sounds the two of them made seemed to echo into the night. The slight smacking of their lips, or the hitching of their breath drove Naomi wild while Emily leaned forward even more, practically on top of her.

Just as she thought it was never going to end, Emily's warmth suddenly disappeared. She frowned, still hazy from the sudden removal of Emily's lips. Naomi looked up to see the same brown eyes as before. Wait, why were they filled with anger?

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!"

Oh, it was Katie.

"YOU STUPID LEZZER BITCH! DON'T FORCE YOURSELF ON MY SISTER, YOU FUCKING SLAG!"

Jesus, she was loud.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIND SOMEONE YOUR OWN TYPE, MUFF MUNCHING BITCH!"

Seriously, when was she going to shut the fuck up?

"SHE FORCED HERSELF ON YOU, DIDN'T SHE EMILY?!"

That made Naomi pause. She may not have cared what Katie thought, though she was sure her life at school was going to be hell for the rest of her life, but she did care about what Emily said. Clearly, Emily was the one who kissed her first.

Naomi's eyes narrowed when she saw Emily nod wildly, her trust betrayed.

"Nao-" Emily reached out for her, Katie smacking her hand down.

"You know what? Save it." Naomi pushed past the twins, her heart heavy. She had to get out of there. Now.


	3. The Apology

**Not quite as confident with this chapter. It's shorter than the rest, but I wanted to end it before the next day in the story. I think after this, I'll post either one or two more chapters to finish it up. Just before the canon story line picks up and we get to see Naomily getting kissy face OvO**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Naomi struggled to keep herself composed all the way home. The moment she left the party, tears threatened to leak down her face, but afraid she'd see someone she knew, she willed them back. She was humiliated. The girl she'd been chasing for years had completely, and irrevocably let her down.

When she reached her house, she rushed up the stairs to her room, tears brimming over as she lost all control to hold herself together. Slamming her door shut, Naomi threw herself onto her bed, laying face down as she began to sob, shoulders shaking. If she was being honest with herself, she would say that it wasn't really Emily lying that made her so upset, though that certainly was a part of the equation. Naomi realized as soon as Emily's lips pressed against her own, that it was over. She had lost. She could no longer tell herself that she didn't have feelings for Emily. For a girl. Not after such an explosion of emotion.

Or could she?

Her thoughts flashed back to that moment she felt those brillant lips on hers. The way her heart sped up as she watched Emily lean in, anticipation gripping her. How breathless she felt each time Emily would pull away only to come back. Her chest hurt just thinking about it. Emily, oh-so-sweet Emily, it seemed, had a much different side of her than Naomi had ever known or, she was sure, anyone knew. Especially Katie.

The more she thought about it, the stronger the anger was as it bubbled to the surface. She was angry at Emily, but she was also even more angry at herself for caring so much. It was normal, she convinced herself, to be frustrated over a lie, especially one that is sure to torment her to no end. Katie had a reputation of never being able to keep her mouth shut. It seemed as if keeping anything to herself was impossible. So there was no way Naomi could escape this unscathed. It was either be humiliated or even more humiliated.

With eyes red and puffy, Naomi rolled herself over, laying on her back. The best option was to forget it ever happened.

* * *

"Kat-"

"I can't believe she just like, jumped on you!"

"No, sh-"

"I mean, Jesus fucking Christ."

"Katie it wa-"

"Fuck Emily, you're just lucky I got there in time. The bitch would have pounced!"

Emily sighed, all attempts to calm Katie had been in vain. She hadn't been able to get a word in edgewise the entire way home, and with the way Katie was going, she was sure she never would. Not that she would tell Katie what really happened anyway. She was too much of a coward to tell the truth. At the moment, at least. There was no way she was really going to tell Katie what happened, but Emily had a sinking suspicion that even if she did, Katie would have none of it. She would be too busy blaming Naomi to really think about what it meant for her sister. Her kissing a girl. Her being attracted to a girl. Her_ liking_ a girl.

The issue had only come up once. It was meant to be a joke, probably to show Emily how weird she was being. In Katie's eyes at least. Katie had tried to set her twin up with a charming (or at least she seemed to think so) 'well-fit' guy. When Emily had refused, for it seemed like the billionth since Katie was always trying to hook her up with people, her sister questioned her.

"_So do you like, like girls or what?"_

Her tone had been condescending, as if to humiliate Emily. As if it was the worst thing in the world to be attracted to women. At the time, Emily had no idea what she liked. Just that she didn't like boys. Not in the way Katie did, anyway.

"_No."_

Her tone was a bit more defensive then really needed. It wasn't as if Katie was seriously asking her. She was being more cheeky then anything else. Katie could never imagine her sister not liking what she liked, and boys were definitely something she liked.

Emily still wasn't sure what she liked. Every time she tried to think about it, she got confused. Eventually, she stopped even trying to figure it out all together. More accurately, she denied the thought of her liking women. Her mother had made it perfectly clear how she felt about gay people. Her sister too. It only made the situation worse. Each time Emily managed to overhear a conversation, her mother always thought that gay people were "Confused". Not wanting to disappoint her mum, she never allowed any 'gay' thoughts to manifest.

Until now.

When she first caught Naomi's eyes on her, she wasn't sure what to feel. Heat made it's way across her body, as she struggled not to stare. As soon as she caught her eye, Naomi would look away, as if embarrassed. Emily should have been embarrassed too, but for some reason it didn't register that she was staring at a girl. In class, Naomi would always look away, but at parties...It was another story.

Still, Emily hadn't made the connection. That she was crushing on a girl. It wasn't her fault that she was beautiful with her piercing, blue eyes and long, blonde hair. Even in the 'not gay' part of her mind, she had to admit, Naomi _was_ attractive.

So she went for it. While they talked, her eyes unconsciously went to Naomi's lips. They looked soft, alluring and before she could help herself, she started wondering how they would feel against her own. She didn't know whether or not it was the alcohol itself, though she was sure that certainly had something to do with it, or if it was just her. She just knew she _had_ to have those lips on hers or she would self-combust.

It was amazing before her bitch sister pulled her away. Katie hadn't even let go of her arm the entire way home. As if Naomi herself would appear out of nowhere, cackling as she stole Emily away. The thought certainly didn't seem bad.

She felt bad for Naomi. Katie was sure to spread all sorts of rumors around the school, despite her sister's protests. She would talk to Naomi once they went back to school if she could.

_I hope she can forgive me._


	4. The End

Humiliated. Dejected. Hurt.

All the feelings from the night before came rushing back to Naomi once she awoke. She had managed to stuff them back into the deep, dark corner of her mind for several hours before she went to sleep – even managing to convince herself she didn't care. She didn't care about Emily, she didn't care about Katie, and she most certainly didn't care about the kiss. Naomi Campbell put the entire happening behind her, hoping no one would dare bring it up. And as soon as the emotions came rushing back, she stuffed them back where they belonged. As long as she didn't have to look into those sad, brown eyes again, she could hold herself together. But if she looked... she was done for.

They had haunted her for far longer than she would care to admit. She'd spent most of her life trying not to catch them, to meet the eyes of the adorable, brown-eyed, twin. Because if she caught them she'd...feel things. Weird things. Like it became harder for her to catch her breath, and she found herself wanting nothing more then to wrap her arms around the tiny girl, to feel the heat of her against her own body. Like it became harder to concentrate on anything else, and Naomi's thoughts would always go right back to those deep, brown eyes. It was maddening. _She_ was maddening. Still, she did like looking at her. Look, but don't touch had always been her rule. The rule that had been broken last night.

Naomi rolled out of bed, halfheartedly putting her clothes on, not even caring whether or not it matched. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. As much as Naomi wished it wouldn't happen, she knew the moment she walked through the door, she was fresh game for anyone who was in the mood to put anyone down. And as much as she wanted to think that was what she was scared of, it wasn't. She'd spent most of her life as the weird, daddyless kid that bullies had hell of a time with. One thing she'd learned through her youth, was not allowing herself to show weakness. An occasional sarcastic but clever remark usually put anyone off to the idea of talking to her – seeing as she never provided the reaction they had wanted. That wasn't what she was scared of.

She was scared of Emily.

Emily hurt her. In Naomi's mind, her lying may as well been a slap to the face. To Naomi, it said Emily didn't care about their kiss. And the more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that Emily might have kissed someone else. She just happened to be around. The right place at the right time. Or wrong, depending on how one looked at it.

She kept her head down when she entered the school, not wanting to find those deep, brown eyes staring back at her, even if they weren't around. She'd have to face her eventually, thanks to the two of them sharing classes. For the first time in her life, Naomi strongly considered skipping those classes. She may not have been the best student at times, but she did take her studies seriously.

Sighing, she pressed her forehead against her locker. She was driving herself insane. It would be cowardly to skip her classes, but that's what she was, wasn't she? A coward? On the inside she was just a scared, little kid. She didn't face her fears. In fact, Naomi spend a majority of her time running from them. It was idiotic. The only thing they did was chase after her, but she just kept running. God knows she was tired of running.

After opening her locker, she gingerly reached for her books. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard a voice.

"N...Naomi?"

She jumped, books falling to the floor beneath her. She closed her eyes, making no movement to pick them up. It was as if she was frozen, her back to Emily. The entire day she was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with Emily, but here she was. Making the first move.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. Just...Look about wha-"

"_Go away_," Naomi hissed.

She could tell Emily faltered, even if she wasn't looking at her. It was usually the effect she had on people.

"But I jus-" Emily's voice was soft, nervous even.

"_Go. Away._" She wouldn't allow Emily to put up an argument because she knew she'd fall for it. She couldn't fall for it. She just needed to stay far, far away from Emily for the rest of her life. Being near her caused nothing but trouble.

Naomi heard a shaky sigh then footsteps retreating. When she couldn't hear them anymore, she finally turned around, only to see a group of kids her age staring at her.

"What're you staring at?" She hissed, expecting them to scatter. Instead, they held their ground, slow, cunning smirks spreading across their faces.

"Oh, look. Is the dyke talking to us?" One of them, a girl, said, turning to her friend.

"Yeah, I think she is...Be careful she might snog you against your will." They sniggered between themselves, casting amused glances at her.

Naomi opened her mouth, "It wasn't..." She faltered, her definite intent was telling them what really happened, but then she thought of Emily, and how she nodded her head at Katie. Clearly, she didn't want anyone to know, and although Naomi was as angry as she was, she couldn't hurt her like that. Sure, she could handle what people threw at her, but she wasn't sure Emily could.

Scowling, she bent down to pick up her books, and sped off to class.

* * *

In class, Naomi had managed to not meet Emily's pleading eyes even once. She was proud of herself until her eye caught Katie's, whom had been glaring at Naomi with such intensity that she was sure Katie was setting her on fire in her head. To mess with her, Naomi stared back at her then rolled her eyes. Afterward, she turned her attention back to the teacher, and while she couldn't see it, she was sure Katie was seconds away from exploding. Messing with Katie was amusing once you got passed her screaming and shouting, which seemed to do a lot of. With Katie in the class, she made double sure not to make eye contact with Emily. Maybe she'd leave it.

She didn't

As soon as class was over and Emily was out of sight, Katie pushed Naomi against the wall just outside the door.

"Leave my sister alone! She isn't like you!" Katie was shouting at her, directly into her face. Despite the intensity of her words, the meaning confused Naomi a bit. Isn't like her?

"Like me? Whatever do you mean?" Her tone dripped with sarcasm, hoping to piss Katie off even more. Which, of course, it did.

"Don't play dumb, you stupid dyke! Stay away from my sister, got it? I don't need you pawning all over her."

Naomi rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Katie's egocentric attitude. This wasn't about Emily. It was about Katie. It was always about Katie with her. Naomi turned on her heel and walked away.

No, she wasn't like Emily.

* * *

Somehow, someway Naomi managed to completely avoid conversation with Emily the entire year. The only times they caught each others eyes, Emily's face would betray guilt and she'd look away. And every time, Naomi's thoughts would flash back to that night at the party. It was unforgettable despite how much she wanted to forget.

It was torture. Emily had tried to reconcile very few times after Naomi had first sent her away before giving up. There were no compromises with Naomi Campbell. There was especially no forgiveness with Naomi Campbell. She was nothing but a sarcastic bitch, and she planned to keep it that way.

A tiny red-headed girl would not break her of that.

* * *

**And there we have it~ I needed to cut this short to allow for the actual storyline to cut in so we could see the naomily we love in all its glory. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this. It made me happy OvO**


End file.
